


A Stranger's Concern

by aymaan143



Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aymaan143/pseuds/aymaan143
Summary: Some things you don't really notice but they will always be there.
Relationships: Shinju (BSTS)/Menou (BSTS)
Kudos: 7





	A Stranger's Concern

“Hey, you”

Shinju turned around, trying to figure out where that voice came from. He could have sworn he heard something but no one was in sight apart from Menou tagging along behind him.

“Down here”   
  


Shinju’s eyes followed the voice until he found none other than TeamB’s Heath, sitting cross legged on the floor, holding some kind of tarot card in his hand.  _ Does he carry these everywhere with him?  _ Shinju thought to himself.

“Yes, how may I help?” He decided to inquire

“You’re Shinju right? I don’t think we’ve met officially; but for some reason you seem to be giving off quite the aura, it’s very different from how you are on the outside. I’m not one to say this but I have the slightest of concern for you right now, if anything your aura is  **frightening.”**

_ How on earth was he able to tell from a single glance?  _

“Heath was it? I appreciate your concern but I can assure you that I am fine, in fact I’ve been having some of my best days lately.”

“Hmmmm, I see, well either way, take it from me, help could be closer than you think.”

“.... have a good day, Heath”

With that said Shinju darted to the locker rooms to collect his stuff, Menou doing his best to keep up with his pace, they were planning on walking home together up till the point where they went their separate routes as they usually did. Shinju seemed...out of it, after his conversation with the other team’s singer, as if he managed to strike a nerve. Menou wasn’t too sure of what was going on in Shinju’s life outside of Starless, as he had the tendency to not poke around too much about it; some of them were familiar with his family situation but made it a point not to bring anything up surrounding it, after all, almost everyone in Starless had their own stories to tell. 

Thinking to himself, Menou suddenly had an idea.

Making their way out of the restaurant, Menou made it a point to walk as close as he could to Shinju as possible, trying to show that he had something to say by constantly glancing at his partner in this commute. Shinju, on the other hand, had his eyes on the ground the entire time, holding a somewhat pained expression on his face, what Heath said must have really gotten to him…

Realizing this wasn’t doing anything, Menou decided to take a quick step, and jump ahead of Shinju, facing him directly, and in turn, forcing him to look up from where he was walking.

“What’s the matter, Menou?”   
  


“You, have this terrible habit of keeping things to yourself while trying to solve your own problems and I am not having any of it, so for tonight, you are coming to my place and sleeping over, I will not take no for an answer.”

Shinju, to say the least, was shocked, anyone would have been at the sudden display Menou had just shown. He did not know how to even react, how could he even begin to formulate a response? The answer is: he couldn’t. Simply allowing himself to be dragged to the latter’s place without much resistance.Truth be told the last thing he wanted to be right now was alone. 

It was clear on their commute that someone was still not his normal self, even when Menou tried to start some convos or talk about their current performances, the latter only giving one word replies and nodding in response. He could just be tired, Menou thought to himself, it was a busy day at the restaurant after all.

When they finally reached the apartment, Shinju made his way to the couch to set his stuff there. Having noticed this, Menou immediately intervened, motioning at his bedroom door.

“You are my guest for the night and I will treat you like one.”   
  
“Eh.. but Menou, it’s your bed, that won’t be fair, plus you really value your sleep, the couch won’t be comfy.”   
  
“Who said I was sleeping on the couch?” Asked Menou, a puzzled expression being worn on his face.

Startled, Shinju had no idea how to reply; “but, I mean, there’s two of us, and ONE bed?”

“So what of it? It’s a spacious one I can assure you, now get going, I’ll make you something to drink.”

Shinju hesitantly picked up his bags from the couch and made his way to the bedroom.   
“Pardon the intrusion” he muttered before stepping in. Taking off his jacket, he set it on one of the chairs there before digging into his bag for his shorts; quickly changing into them while keeping his hoodie on. Menou could be heard in the kitchen clinking glasses around and running some water to boil, must be brewing something.

It was difficult trying to make himself comfortable in another person’s home, he tried to sit atop the bed but ended up perched on the edge staring at the walls while fiddling with his hands, for some reason he felt nervous even being there, especially after what Heath said to him.

A few minutes later, Menou walked in carrying two mugs in his hands, a nice aroma coming from them.

“Shinju~ Why are you just sitting there, make yourself comfortable I’ll be with you in a second.”   
  


Menou set the cups on the night stand before walking up to his closet and pulling a pair of pajamas out and disappearing into the bathroom to change. He came back looking as cozy as ever and Shinju would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly envious of it

“I’d offer you a pair but I’m pretty sure we’re different sizes, sorry.. Never mind that, come closer I made you some tea!”

They made themselves comfortable on Menou’s bed, legs stretched with their backs supported by the headboard.. Menou reached for the mugs on the stand and handed one to Shinju

“It’s chamomile tea~ Supposed to help you relax and sleep better, and by the looks of it you really do need some in your system.”

Shinju giggled at the remark. “Do I really seem that way to you?” 

With that said, Menou’s usual smile disappeared for a few seconds, looking straight into Shinju’s eyes, he posed a question. “Shinju, is everything okay? You don’t seem like your usual self after your encounter with Heath. If there’s anything you want to talk about you know I’m always here to listen.”

That one statement seemed to have set off alerts in Shinju’s head while simultaneously opening doors that he had tried his best to keep shut. Obviously trying to shoulder everything alone wasn’t the smartest idea but what he didn’t expect was for someone to notice any of it, and so, he spoke up. There was much to talk about, especially considering all the current events starless was going through.

“I’d be lying if I said I was taking the current events well, with Mizuki hijacking our stage the other day and his showdown with Rindou, I feel the place is busier than ever and we really need to be on the top of our game, quite frankly it’s overwhelming trying to keep up with the pace.  My current part time jobs have been very demanding too, since I’m a stamen now I haven’t been working as much as before but I hear my family back home aren’t doing very well finance wise and I need to support them to the best of my ability. My siblings too, they’re getting older now and wish to go to cram school, but with our limited funds my parents are in no way able to afford that. It would be a shame to let it go to waste and I want to try funding their education up to university, give them the chance I was not able to get, I am their big brother after all.”

He went on for what felt like hours, Menou listening intently without saying a word, sometimes just having them know that you’re listening is enough, and Shinju was actually glad he was able to let everything out; after that he cried, he cried a lot, it felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders and he could be himself again.

“You know, it’s times like these that you should consider asking for help, if you’re worried about burdening others just know that to me, you’ll never be a bother, there may be little I can actually help with but I can always lend an ear if you need one. I’ll always be there for you, Shinju.”

Menou scooted closer, placing his hand on Shinju’s cheek and bumping their foreheads together, they sat there for a while, just listening to the other’s breathing, it was oddly calming and yet, Shinju felt the tears well up again, he never had anyone to talk to about these things before and being able to unload all of it was more therapeutic than anything. 

The tea must have been working because Shinju ended up falling asleep after that. Menou carefully removed his hair clips and earrings so they don’t bother him while he rests, placing them on the bedside table, before turning the lights off and cozying up to the other’s chest. The bed wasn’t cramped at all but he wanted to ensure Shinju had all the comfort he needed that night, perhaps that was the help Heath was talking about after all. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> -conclusions who I don't know her-


End file.
